galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Representation, why?
Representation, why? History and background The United Stars did not happen over night, but was a carefully planned process that culminated in the official founding of the United Stars in 2220. Of course no matter how carefully it was planned. No historic model existed upon they could draw parallels to accomplish their tall goal. The three founding members had different political systems, but shared virtually the same biology1 had the same beauty ideals and could even sexually interact2 The idea to form an alliance and even a common government was easy to sell as worthy and mutual beneficial to all members of the three societies. In order to give equal rights and equal decision powers it was decided to create a government based on simple majority democracy where the vote of every adult was equal. While a leaderless society that governs itself was the idealistic framework, it was also recognized that it would practically impossible to govern. Especially in an environment ( potential enemies both known and unknown could make very fast, decisive decisions paramount. In the final stages of the road to the creation of the United Stars, a fourth party signaled strong interest to partake and join this great endeavor, the then quite advanced but non human Ult , Their potential membership opened new dimensions but also created big obstacles to overcome. The Idea It was debated and considered to create a four member council. One Ult ,one Saran one Pan Saran and one Terran, but firmly rejected. The Saran queen was willing to give the new Union government unlimited decision power over all issues that concerned the new Alliance and allow all her subjects to fully integrate, but she (and her subjects) was unwilling to have a Saran other than her decide in Saran matters and more so be in rank and status above her. The Pan Sarans had very similar objections. The Ult wanted a form where everyone had a voice in the actual decisions and not elect an individual that then made the decisions for them. It was then decided to create a forum with representatives for each society and each society would decide what shape and form this representation would take and in order to involve all citizen it was also decided that each planet would send representation. It was decided to have the new government in session at all times mostly to begin the monumental task of creating a common body of laws and to be able to react reasonably fast to emergencies and development. However the society could not function if every citizen did nothing else but listening to new law proposals and commonly important challenges. Each of the representatives would receive their mandate to decide on common issues for its planet or society. Each society would then decide how those representing them received their mandate and how they are to come to a decision. Four Voting Days were suggested for important issues. A list of issues would be prepared and presented to voters over a period of time and on Voting day they would decide on all open issues. The proposal was accepted with one Voting Day because to much voting would tire the general public. Instead it was decided that any citizen could listen in and vote on any issue he or she felt strongly about and make Voting mandatory at Voting Day. Species Rep or Member Rep? As more civilizations, many non Human and the joining civilization generally consisted of one species, the member representatives were referred to as the :Human rep, the Ult rep, the Spindlar rep.etc. And thus the Member reps were in general called Species Reps. But due to the cheap travel the open communication Union civilizations begun to mingle. By 3800 the term Species rep was officially outlawed (it was technically never a Assembly term just used so often it became accepted) The Assembly prpoclaimed in the No Races just Citizens Common approved declaration of 3801 : The United Stars will recognize species on their biological nature but in any other relation there will be no distinction based on the race or species of an individual or society. The United Stars Assembly recognizes Union Citizen alone. Therefore the term species representative is banned and the term Member society and thus member rep is to be used. Conclusion While the Mem Rep of the Sarans was still the Saran Rep, he or she could technically from any other species. Further the Saran Mem Rep would represent the interest of all Union Citizens associated with the Saran Empire. Regardless if that citizen was an Ult, a Maggi Sauron or a Homo Stellaris.3 Notes 1 See the Human Mystery 2 A crude, primitive, carnal fact, but perhaps the prime reason the Union was considered the first time. All three were of the same species as it was confirmed biological and later historical. 3 .Today this is quite common. The Human Terran rep is actually a Blue by species but Terran in the third generation. The Holdian Mem Rep is a stern Golden Guard to name just two out of many examples. Even the Narth had a Neo Viking as High Rep and continued that with appointing Narth Eric Olafson of Nilfeheim as their Mem Rep. Of course it will take many centuries before the Saresii would ever elect someone not Saresii. It is also unlikely the Camogi or the Bellebee will elect someone not of their kind. However since the Boloth decided that one of their reps is a Mini Terran now for thirty years straight. Even the always skeptical Belanorm agree that in the Assembly anything is possible Category:United Stars of the Galaxies